


Size Queen

by xKookiesandCreamx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crying Yuuri, Experienced Victor, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, It all works out folks don't worry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Size Queen Victor, Small dick Yuuri, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom, Yuuri has a small dick, inexperienced yuuri, insecure, insecure yuuri, slight angst, well sort of, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKookiesandCreamx/pseuds/xKookiesandCreamx
Summary: Victor knows, in the back of his mind, that there are countless articles written about him. And, that these articles are a grab bag mix of mundane facts and ridiculous speculative rumors. Leave it to two specific rumors to mess up his relationship.





	Size Queen

Victor knows, in the back of his mind, that there are countless articles written about him. And, that these articles are a grab bag mix of mundane facts and ridiculous speculative rumors. But, neither possibility matter to him. He stopped reading articles about himself by the time he was a teenager, and first saw some blog call him the "Fairy Fag of Russia". 

So, he avoids them. Which means he has no real idea what people are writing about him these days, and what his fans could be reading, and worse, _believing_ about him. 

But, he usually manages to push the thought to the very back of his mind, and living his life the way he wants, happily. Or at least happily until he's older, riding out the last few years of his skating career, and thinking ' _What then? What is my life without skating_?', and relapses back into a depression spiral he hadn't felt since he was five and left in the care of Yakov and Lilia, his birth parents too busy living their lives to care about their only child.

Luckily enough, his world is turned on his axis not long after this, by a drunken Japanese skater.

Practically a year later, and he's better in every way, especially mentally. He always scoffed at movies and books describing falling in love as the end-all be-all cure of any ailment. And, don't get him wrong, he still does. But, he does know that having someone to love, and coach, and being loved back, certainly gives you something to keep living for. And having an unwavering support system, someone who doesn't judge him on his bad days, is pretty helpful too.

But, the real point in all this is, the public opinions of Victor, or rumors about his life, accurate or otherwise, have never really mattered to him. He never had a fan in his life matter enough that he worried whether they read that trash. And then Yuuri Katsuki had to come along and change all that.

 

~~~

 

Victor likes to think he's a patient man. Or, at least, when the person or situation matters enough to him.

That being said, he doesn't think his patience has ever been tested so much in his entire life.

Him and Yuuri have been in a full-on relationship for months now, ever since his spontaneous kiss at the Cup of China, and have been engaged for a while now too. Yuuri has even been living with him for a little over a month in his apartment in St. Petersburg.

Now, you may be thinking, 'Victor, how exactly is this testing your patience?'

And well, because of sex. Or, the lack thereof.

At first, he thought it was because their relationship was new, and it was still competition season so Yuuri wanted to focus.

Then, he figured that maybe, it was because Yuuri was still tired from jet lag and adjusting to a completely new life in a country miles away from his home.

But now, he's running out of explanations for why Yuuri keeps practically pushing him away whenever he tries to initiate anything further. For why he'll let it get to making out and barely there grinding, before pulling back and cuddling his face into Victor's neck, a sign he's learned by now that means 'That was fun, but i'm done now.'

Really, he wouldn't even mind if their relationship never had sex in it. He'd happily make due, because being with Yuuri is completely, wholeheartedly worth it. He just wants Yuuri to talk to him about it. Because he doesn't know whether its because Yuuri is maybe a virgin, or if he's just nervous, or if he's asexual, Victor  _doesn't know and its killing him._

And, he knows he could just ask Yuuri outright about it, but he's learned by now that when it comes to serious topics and conversations, its best to let Yuuri come to him and initiate discussion. Because if Victor does, it usually leads to his fiancé becoming flustered, clamming up, and changing the subject. Or, even worse, a full-blown anxiety attack.

But his patience really is running out, to the point where he's been considering just biting the bullet and asking Yuuri outright. 

Because if there's anything he absolutely hates, its not knowing where he stands with someone. 

 

~~~

 

Yuuri is dating Victor Nikiforov. He's _engaged_ to Victor _Nikiforov._ He still can't believe it. But, waking up in a bed with who-knows-how-many thread count sheets, in the middle of St. Petersburg, Victor softly snoring from his perch on Yuuri's chest, he has no other choice but to believe it. 

He doesn't think he's ever felt this happy, this content, with his life. Well...there is one issue.

They still haven't had any kind of sex. And Yuuri knows that the reason why is all on him. Lord knows that Victor has tried to initiate more a countless amount of times now.

But he's scared. So very scared. Why? Because according to every article he's ever read about Victor growing up (and Yuuri can promise you that he's read them all, any and every language, thanks to Google Translate) Victor is a sex god. And a size queen. Every article had different things to say, but those two facts seemed as unanimous as the fact that Victor's hair was silver, not grey.

Yep, according to the articles, Victor Nikiforov has had an encyclopedia worth of sexual escapades, and only with men who were packing some serious packages in their pants.

And, for Yuuri, 'I-Can-Count-On-One-Hand-How-Many-Times-I've-Had-Sex' Katsuki, that's certainly a problem.

That, and well, he definitely doesn't have a penis to write home about. In fact, (as much as he tries to forget), he spent the majority of his high school years being bullied for his size. It seems one guy gets a glimpse in the locker room and suddenly he's "Lil Peen Katsuki", or "Weenie", "Micro", and a whole bunch of other names that still haunt him at night.

And it didn't really get that better in college either, American guys and girls being even more harsh. The only way he ever had any sort of sex was if the person he was with was drunk off their ass.

So, he's worried. He knows that Victor loves him. He knows that, realistically, hopefully, he wouldn't leave Yuuri over something like this.

But, any time he thinks that, the mountain of articles flashes through his mind, and he loses any and all courage to broach the subject with his fiancé. 

 

~~~

 

They're kissing, and kissing, and kissing, until they're not. Yuuri pulls away again, face becoming buried in his neck, and Victor sighs, running a hand up and down his fiance's back in a soothing motion.

He has the thought to let the whole thing go, just like with most nights, but finds he can't. His patience has worn so thin there's a hole in it now.

"Yuuri," he starts gently, quietly, and continues when said man raises his head to look at him, "Talk to me solnyshko. Why do you keep pushing me away?"

He watches as Yuuri's eyes widen, and he clambers off Victor's lap, laying beside him on the bed. His back is to him, and his body is curling into a ball. He sighs again, before deciding to sidle up to him, curving his body as much as he can to his love's, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Yuuri, you can't avoid the subject forever." He practically whispers into the back of his neck, laying a soft kiss there. The action makes him shudder, and Victor's lips tug up in a smile of their own accord, despite him being so worried, so stressed.

He hears Yuuri mumble something into the arm he has covering his face, and pulls him closer. 

"I can't hear you, lyubov, please turn around, talk to me face-to-face." He pleads directly into his ear, pulling away with a smile when Yuuri complies. 

Face-to-face now, he can see Yuuri's eyes shining with unshed tears, and his heart cracks just a little bit. One leaks out, and he cups his face to wipe it away, brows furrowed in concern.

"Yuuri?" He asks, watching as his fiance closes his eyes and takes a deep, steeling breath in.

"I'm afraid...that I won't be able to satisfy you." He says, and Victor feels his eyes widen. He doesn't know what kind of explanation he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't  _that._

 "Yuuri, my Yuuri, why do you think such a thing?" He asks, cupping Yuuri's face between both of his hands, running his thumbs along his cheek bones. They're wet now, tears steadily falling from his eyes.

Yuuri shrugs in answer, sniffles, and averts his gaze.

"Yuuri." he says warningly, "You gotta talk to me, malysh. Please, look at me and tell me what's on your mind." He pleads.

To his relief, Yuuri looks up, and clears his throat. 

"The articles." He says, looking at Victor like those two words should spark some sort of magic connection in his mind.

He raises an eyebrow, "What articles?"

"Oh, like you don't know what articles i'm talking about." Yuuri bites out, leaving Victor surprised at the angry nature of the words.

"Um, no. I don't Yuuri, I swear on Makkachin...when you say articles, do you mean ones written about me?"

Yuuri rolls his eyes, huffs, "No, I mean the ones written about the President of the United States! Come on Vitya, now I know you're definitely just playing dumb." Victor tries not to flinch at the words. Its been a while since he's seen Yuuri so angry, and even longer since said anger was directed at him. He's never been more confused.

"Okay...so the articles then. What about them? I don't know what you could be referencing, love, I haven't read any articles written about me since I was...15...maybe 16?" He says, face scrunching in thought.

"What? How?" Yuuri asks, surprised, sitting up and dislodging Victor's hands from his face. 

"I don't know. I just remember being young and newly famous from my first gold medal win, and reading a particularly harsh article about me, calling me some pretty offensive slurs, and swore to myself I'd never read another. And then just...kept to the promise." He explains, sitting up as well, turning to face Yuuri. He grabs his hand, and feels relieved when Yuuri doesn't wrench it away.

"But...then...So you have no idea what they've said about you throughout the years?" Yuuri asks, eyes wide like he's having the biggest revelation of his life.

"No, not really. Some friends used to tell me years ago, mainly Chris, but he stopped once he realized how annoyed it made me." He explains with a shake of his head.

Yuuri, on his part, is just gaping at him.

"Yuuri? I'm guessing there's been things written about me that are affecting you...want to tell me what those are?" He asks gently, bridging the small amount of space between them with a hand around Yuuri's waist. He smiles when the man leans into his side, burying his face in his chest. 

When he considers it, he feels like an idiot. Of course Yuuri would read all the articles about him, he's been Victor's biggest fan for forever. The thought scares him. Not him being his fan, of course, but that he's been reading all that trash that people have the balls to call journalism. Lord knows what they've been writing. A knot of worry settles into his stomach.

"They've been saying for years that you're some super experienced sex god. And...that you're a-" The rest of his sentence gets lost in the fabric of Victor's t-shirt, and he sighs again, fondly this time, but still exasperated.

"Yuuri, no more mumbles. I want to understand." He pleads, running a gentle hand through the man's soft, black, locks.

He feels his fiance sigh against his shirt, but he still pulls away, much to Victor's joy.

"They said you're a size queen!" Yuuri rushes out, face turning beet-red, before he buries it back into Victor's chest.

Victor is-, is flabbergasted, really. He supposes he should't be surprised, at either rumor. Yes, he has gotten around throughout the years, but he certainly wouldn't consider himself the epitome of experience and sex godliness. And, yes he has an appreciation for larger dicks, but not to that extreme. Any dick is a good dick in his book, as long as it gets him off.

He tries to think of something to say, but finds himself giggling, until he's full-blown bursting with laughter.

The action makes Yuuri separate himself from his pectoral hiding place, and Victor tries to calm down the giggles at his fiance's glare.

"Sorry! Sorry!", he pants, finally getting himself under control. He knows its bad though, when Yuuri is still frowning, now more than ever. Usually, whenever Victor laughs, he either pouts jokingly, grins, or laughs along. The fact that he isn't is frankly terrifying to him.

"Yuuri, neither of those things are true." He whispers, smoothing a thumb over the angry crease between Yuuri's eyebrows.

"But-, they're in every article!" Yuuri protests, leaving Victor confused again.

"Yes, and?" He asks.

"How can it not be true if every article says it? Something so consistently said..." Yuuri tapers off.

"Aw Yuuri, those articles are like vultures, and all just compete with each other. If one says something and then draws in a lot of readers, of course the others will say the same thing in an effort to gain readers as well. That doesn't mean its true." He soothes, running a thumb over Yuuri's hand.

"So, then...those aren't true?" Yuuri asks, voice small.

"No, no", he says with a shake of his head, "I mean, i've definitely got around, sexually, over the years. And I can always appreciate a big dick," He says, taking note of how the words make Yuuri tense up, eyes downcast, "But they're not true, no." He finishes.

"O-okay." Yuuri stutters out with a shaky nod, before looking up at Victor and giving him a strained smile. And Victor knows this conversation is far from over.

"Yes, well, that being cleared up still doesn't explain what they have to do with you, Yuuri." he sighs out, urging the man to cuddle up to him again, smiling when he moves easily, head pillowed once again on his chest.

He decides to start somewhat easy, "Yuuri, are you a virgin?" 

Victor feels him tense again, and runs a hand down his back in an effort to soothe him.

"No. I might as well be." Yuuri says, voice bitter.

"Why's that, zvezda?" He asks into his hair, nuzzling his nose into the top of his head. The action makes Yuuri relax a little, much to his relief.

"I haven't done much really. And the other person and I were always both drunk." 

"Oh, gotcha. Well, Yuuri that doesn't matter. I don't care how experienced or inexperienced someone is. Especially if that someone is you, because I love you. We can make our own experiences, together, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Yuuri says, sounding relieved, but only slightly. 

Hmm, seems there's more than one problem here.

"Okay, now, I know you enough to know that's not the entire problem." He says, suspicions confirmed when Yuuri tenses again, burying himself impossibly closer to Victor's chest.

Yuuri is silent, and Victor decides to try a different tactic. Grabbing for his face, he gently pulls him away from him, waiting only a moment for Yuuri to meet his eyes, before leaning in and leaving a soft kiss on his lips.

Yuuri returns the kiss, and Victor smiles when he chases after his lips when he pulls away. 

"Nope, no more kisses until you explain." Victor teases, hand softly pushing his fiance away when he tries to lean in again.

Yuuri huffs, pouting, annoyed, but the fight drains out of him and he gives a resigned sigh. 

"I...I-. I just. Ihaveasmallpenis!" He rushes out in a jumble, before burying his face in his hands.

It takes Victor a second to parse out the words, and when he does, his eyes widen. Once again, not expecting _that_. 

"Yuuri, Yuuu...rrrriiii", he sing-songs, purposely rolling the 'R', and dragging out the vowels, hands gently cupping Yuuri's, pulling them off and away from his face.

The tears are back, and so is the pain in Victor's heart.

"Hey, hey, lyubov." He coos, wrapping his shaking fiance up into his arms. 

Yuuri sobs into his shoulder, and Victor has no other choice but to wait it out, running soothing hands along his back, into his hair, whispering a mix of Russian and Japanese endearments into his ear.

Eventually, the sobs die down into sniffles, and Yuuri pulls away.

"I'm sorry." He says sadly.

"Hey no, none of that. You have nothing to apologize for." Victor says with a vehement head shake, taking Yuuri's face between his hands, and coaxing him to meet his gaze.

"Now, explain to me what you mean, Yuuri. All I want is to understand, because I love you."

"There's not much to understand. I have a small dick, okay? I always have, to the point of being bullied for it, and relying on alcohol to lower people's standards enough to sleep with me. When I saw all the articles about you supposedly being a size queen, I knew I couldn't tell you. That's why I kept pulling away. Because I'm scared that once you see me, really see me, you'll be turned off and won't want me anymore." Yuuri rambles, and Victor thinks he feels his heart shatter.

"Yuuri, my sweet, sweet Yuuri...I love you, so much. I have never felt this way about anyone. And, because of that, I know I will absolutely love any and all parts of you, regardless of size. I've never had a real preference for penis size, even when I was at my most shallow and reckless and was using people basically as human sex toys...Its never mattered. As long as it gets me off, I've never minded." 

"Yeah, well, what if I can't?" Yuuri asks bitterly.

"Can't what?" He asks back, confused.

"Can't get you off?! What if i'm too small? I've never topped before, because every person I'd been with took one look at, at _that_ and told me I was bottoming." He says sadly, eyes turning wet again. Victor doesn't think he's ever had the urge to track down people and kick their asses as badly as he does now.

"Yuuri, I feel as though that's very unlikely. But, even if for some reason it can't happen that way, there's ways around it. We'll figure it out, together. Because that's how relationships work. I can assure you i'm not some shallow drunken guy at a party or a club that's only going to see you as a penis. I love _you_ , Yuuri. _All_ of you." He finishes with a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

His heart drops when Yuuri bursts into tears again, but apparently seeing his expression, Yuuri shakes his head.

"Good tears, happy tears. I don't know what I did to deserve you." He says between sobs.

"Yuuriii," He whines, happily, once again wrapping his love in his arms, "You didn't do anything, just being yourself was enough." 

Yuuri pulls back from the hug, before capturing his lips in a slow, passionate kiss full of love.

"I love you, Vitya." He whispers against his lips, and Victor's own pull into a smile.

"I love you too, Yuuri." He whispers back.

He maneuvers them back down so they're laying together, Yuuri on his chest.

He's tracing nonsensical patterns onto Yuuri's arms where they're wrapped around his waist, when an earlier mention comes to mind.

"Yuuri...you mentioned bottoming and topping earlier, I know you've only bottomed, do you not like it?" 

"I do like it, but I've never tried it the other way, and would...like to. If you wanted to of course. I never even asked what you were into! Sorry." He says, eyes wide.

"It's okay solnyshko, there was a lot going on in that conversation. But, I like both." 

"Oh, okay." Yuuri sighs out.

"Just, don't let it pressure you too much, Yuuri. I want to try any and everything with you. We don't have to jump right into penetration, you know?"

"Yes, I know." He says quietly.

They lapse into silence, and Victor can feel himself start to drift off, when the sound of Yuuri's voice brings him back to the present.

"Vitya?" 

"Mhm." He hums in answer.

"Can we...try some things tomorrow?" He asks hesitantly.

Victor feels his heart rate pick up at the thought, and judging by Yuuri's cute little grin, he can hear it.

"Of course, definitely." He agrees.

"Great. Goodnight Vitya, I love you." Yuuri says around a yawn, pulling the covers up tighter around them.

"Goodnight Yuuri, I love you too." 

 

~~~

 

As promised, the next night, freshly showered and bellies full of dinner, they converge on the bed again. Yuuri is on his lap, and Victor is kissing away at his neck, worrying a hickey that he's sure Yuuri will lecture about leaving tomorrow, when Yurio inevitably teases him about it.

Victor can practically sense the difference this time though, Yuuri seems a lot less inhibited, more vocal, and leaning into his touches more.

He definitely senses the difference though, when this time, instead of tensing up when Victor pushes his hands up under his shirt, Yuuri moans in encouragement, even going so far as to reach down and take the garment off himself.

"Wow." Victor says, happily surprised. He runs a hand along Yuuri's muscles, noting the places he's getting a little soft, due to the offseason. He finds it incredibly cute, and makes sure Yuuri knows, gently kissing the softening chub. He hears Yuuri giggle at the sensation, and look up at him with a soft grin, getting one in return. 

Nuzzling his sternum, he lays kisses along his softly defined pecs, before moving to one of Yuuri's nipples, taking the bud into his mouth. Yuuri moans when he licks at the skin, and moans even louder when he softly bites down. Yuuri panting, he moves to the other nub, giving it the same amount of attention, before kissing his way up to Yuuri's collarbones, leaving a chain of hickey's there. By the time he kisses his way back up to Yuuri's mouth, his fiance is panting, and he smirks, tangling his tongue with his.

He feels Yuuri tugging at the hem of his sweater, and lifts his arms so the garment can be pulled off, before flipping them over, Yuuri sprawled beneath him.

The change in position leaves Yuuri looking surprised, and Victor leans down, leaving a kiss on the tip of his nose, before reaching for the zipper of his jeans.

"Okay?" He asks, wanting to make sure.

Yuuri, nods, "Okay." He agrees, shakily.

With Yuuri's approval, Victor pushes the button free and the zipper down, before gently tugging the jeans down Yuuri's  _impeccable_ thighs. Yuuri helps him by raising up his bottom, jeans pulled down and off completely.

Victor watches as Yuuri's blush deepens and spreads, cheeks to chest, and how he squirms under his gaze. His eyes hungrily take in the image presented to him. Yuuri, blushing and sprawled on his back, exposed legs now matching his exposed chest, the tops of which are covered in tight blue boxer briefs. There, under the briefs, lay a small bulge. Victor wonders if that's really it, or if Yuuri is only half hard from nerves. He finds he doesn't mind either way.

Yuuri's hands start twitching at his sides, moving as though he's about to cover himself, and Victor realizes he's just been staring for the past few minutes, and decides to break the accidental lapse of silence.

"You're beautiful, Yuuri." He says reverently, leaning down to lay kisses along his stomach, making sure to trace the faded purple stretch marks with his tongue. 

Yuuri squirms under the praise, but doesn't protest it, which Victor counts as a major victory. Any strides he can make battling his fiance's insecurities are an accomplishment to him.

He's just starting to trail a line of kisses along Yuuri's thighs, when a hand grabs his shoulder.

"Too fast?" He asks, pulling back in concern. To his surprise, Yuuri shakes his head.

"N-no, um, just, can you take your pants off too? It feels weird, being in my underwear and you not." He stutters, sheepishly.

"Oh! Of course, solnyshko, how could I ever deny such a request?" He exclaims dramatically, smirk turning into a grin when his dramatics coerce a giggle out of his love. Pants off, he's left just in his white briefs, and tries not to preen too much when Yuuri's blush turns even darker and his pupils even bigger. The small bulge stays the same though, but Victor smirks when it twitches.

Yuuri opens his mouth to say something, and Victor expects the usual 'You're gorgeous', or 'You're beautiful, or 'You're so fucking sexy', that he usually gets from lovers, but as usual, Yuuri surprises him.

"I am so incredibly lucky to be able to call you mine." He breathes, and oddly enough, the words make Victor feel two seconds away from tearing up. Never before, has he ever had anyone say that they're lucky to have him. Really, they never had the chance, as he never let anyone have him, not in that way. The contrast from then to now is stark, and he feels himself bubble up in joy, at finally having something real in his life, something solid. Someone who's just as much his as he is theirs.

"Victor?" Yuuri asks, sounding concerned, and once again, Victor realizes that he's allowed them to lapse into an accidental silence.

He shakes his head with a grin in answer, leaning down to meet Yuuri for a kiss, one he happily returns. 

"I could say the exact same about you." Victor says against his lips. He doesn't think anything has tasted as sweet as the smile he gets pressed to his in reply.

Smiles under control, they finally meet with proper kisses. Deep, passionate ones full of love. He traces his hands down Yuuri's thighs, outlining the muscles with his finger tips, and gasps when he feels a pair of hands grab at his ass.

He pulls back to look at Yuuri, who looks uncertain, not knowing whether that sound was good or not. Victor decides to rid him of his fears, whispering a soft "Again", between them, before diving in for another kiss.

This time, Yuuri repeats the action harder, more sure of himself, and Victor can't hold back the moan that bursts from his lips. Doesn't think he wants to anyways.

Seeing Yuuri gain some confidence, he decides to try his own luck, and slowly trails a hand up Yuuri's thigh, before softly feeling him through his underwear.

"Oh.." his fiance moans out at the feeling, so Victor repeats it, pulling back and meeting his eyes in silent question.

Yuuri nods, so he continues, and decides to get bolder, kissing a trail down his love's chest and then underwear, before mouthing at him through the boxers. He has the fleeting thought that yeah, there's definitely not too much there, but it once again gets kicked away by the rest of him, and his unwavering love for Yuuri.

The kisses pull the most delicious of sounds from the man, and Victor can't help but want to see what sounds he'd get actually blowing him.

Looking up, he meets Yuuri's eyes in another question, fingers playing with the waistband of the boxers.

Yuuri takes a steeling breath, and searches his face. Apparently finding what he needed to, he gives a small nod.

Victor gives him what he hopes reads as a reassuring grin, before slowly pulling the underwear down and off.

Straightening back up, he takes in the sight, and feels his eyes widen. 

When Yuuri said he had a small penis, he thought maybe he was just insecure and was an inch or so below average. He was wrong, and clearly underestimated Yuuri's insecurities.

His cock is, frankly, beautiful, but its definitely on the smaller side. If he were to guess, he'd harbor its around 3 and a half inches in length, and around the same in girth. Uncircumcised, with the red head just starting to poke out of the foreskin. The balls are also pretty proportional to the overall size. 

So yes, its definitely a lot smaller than Victor's seen or been with, and around half the size of his own, but as Victor looks at it, he can't help falling in absolute love. Its the cutest cock he's ever seen, and he can't wait to suck it, fuck it, love it.

Apparently, Yuuri interprets his staring as negative, which doesn't surprise Victor, based on the stories he's told him and how insecure he knows his lovely Yuuri is. Victor frowns when Yuuri covers himself with his hands, lips quivering and eyes shining, and Victor will have none of that.

"Hey, hey solnyshko, no." He coos, leaning in to brush back Yuuri's hair, leaving a kiss on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth, until finally he feels him relax a little.

"I'm sorry...I told you I was...small." Yuuri says sadly, breaking the gaze between them. 

Victor reinstates it, tilting his chin up until their eyes meet again.

"Yuuri, why are you apologizing? You have the cutest cock I've ever seen and I want to do _everything_ with it." He says, hoping Yuuri hears the near-growl he feels leaking into his voice.

He watches his fiance's eyes widen, and a blush spread across his face. 

"Really?!" He asks incredulously. 

"Yes." Victor answers with a definitive nod, and a kiss onto Yuuri's lips. 

"Now, can I blow you?" He asks, eyes gleaming.

Yuuri, much to his joy, nods, "Yeah, yes um."

Victor kissing his way back down, springs up when Yuuri says, "Wait, wait."

"Yes?" He asks, feeling like a deer frozen in headlights.

"I want to...see you too." Yuuri says quietly, gesturing down to Victor's underwear.

Flooded with relief, he smiles, and pulls down the garment, throwing it somewhere in the room, and grins when Yuuri stares.

"Okay?" He asks, leaning back down, coming face-to-face with his fiance's adorably perfect cock.

"Y-yeah." Yuuri stutters out, leaning back onto his elbows, eyes glued to where Victor is perched between his legs.

Brown meets blue before Victor leans in, tracing a tongue up the length of Yuuri, lingering on the head. Yuuri throws his head back and moans, so Victor does it again, before laying a kiss on the head.

Sliding his lips down, he takes Yuuri in, inch by inch, and finds, to his delight, that he's able to fit Yuuri completely and comfortably in his mouth. The thought makes him moan, and Yuuri pants at the vibrations.

Victor decides to go for it, and bobs his head, before taking Yuuri's cute balls in hand, rolling them. 

He traces his tongue along the veins, laps up the precum, and moans at the feeling of Yuuri throbbing on his tongue.

He's blissed out, enjoying it, when Yuuri starts tugging at his hair in earnest.

"Victor, I'm going to come." He whines out, whining even more when Victor drops him from his mouth.

"Wha..?" Yuuri asks, confused, sitting up to look at Victor.

He knows he has a crazed look in his eye at this point, but he also knows that the entire time he spent blowing Yuuri, he couldn't stop wondering and thinking about how utterly perfect he would feel inside him. Victor's favorite vibrator is around the same size as Yuuri, and always manages to hit his prostate perfectly, and he needs Yuuri in him like yesterday.

"Yuuri, do you want to fuck me?" He asks, excitement bleeding into his tone.

His fiance's eyes widen, "Wait, really? You want me to?"

"Yes, yes so much. You'll feel so good inside me Yuuri i'm sure of it." He practically moans, taking Yuuri's mouth in a deep, messy kiss.

Yuuri pulls back panting, and still looks nervous, but Victor can also see building confidence in his gaze.

"Okay, okay. Um how do you want to do it? Do you want me to prep you?" 

Victor nods so hard he feels a muscle twinge, "Yes, please Yuuri." He begs, his fiance giving a surprised and nervous but happy giggle in response.

"Okay...on your back or on your front? Or do you want to...ride me?" Yuuri asks, face flushing at the words.

Victor feels his brain short circuit at the thought of riding Yuuri's perfect little cock, and nods so fast he gets dizzy.

He frantically searches the bedside table for lube, almost crying in joy when he finds it, and hands it to Yuuri, who he notes, takes it with a shaky hand.

He remembers Yuuri telling him how he's never topped, and thinks about how nervous he must be, as he watches him slick his fingers with lube.

Straddling his fiance, he spreads his legs more to help Yuuri get to where he wants him most, and sighs at the first touch of a finger. It circles him, and he closes his eyes, head thrown back on a moan when it slowly pushes in.

"Good?" Yuuri asks, voice shaky, and Victor comes back to himself.

"Perfect." He says with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss the lips of the man he loves.

"I've never done this to another person before...so sorry if its not good." Yuuri mumbles against his lips, slipping a second finger in alongside the first.

"Yuuri-" he starts, before cutting himself off with a pleased moan, "You're doing so good so far, don't worry too much. You're perfect." 

His fiance nods, and gives him a shaky smile, but a smile nonetheless, and Victor gives him one back, before moaning again when Yuuri starts spreading him more.

Eventually, he's pushing back on the fingers, panting, and begs Yuuri to give him another, something he happily obliges.

He can feel himself dripping, and opens his eyes to watch it run down his fiance's chest. Yuuri, watching him, traces a finger through the mess and brings it to his lips, sucking on it.

"Fuck, Yuuri, you're going to kill me." He whines, feeling himself burn hotter at the look on Yuuri's face. He knows that look. Its his Eros coming out to play.

Victor can feel him tracing inside, and knows what he's doing. He's about to instruct him to go a little more to the left, when he's suddenly filled with pleasure. He knew his Yuuri would find it.

Yuuri rubs his spot two more times, before Victor can't take it anymore, and lets out a loud whine.

"Please, Yuuri, need you inside me, so bad." 

"Okay, where are your condoms?" Yuuri asks, moving to open the bedside drawer with the hand not buried inside him.

Victor stops him with a hand on his arm.

"No condom, want to feel you. I promise i'm clean Yuuri, I always used protection with everyone else." He pleads.

"Okay, okay, shh, I've got you." Yuuri soothes, running a hand along Victor's lower back, squeezing an asscheek along the way.

Victor watches him grab for the lube with the intent of slicking himself up, and stops him again.

"Please, let me." He asks, almost moaning at the thought of getting to slick up that adorable, perfect cock.

Yuuri nods easily enough, and hands him the lube, moaning when Victor takes him in hand, lubing him.

Soon enough, Victor is leaning back slightly, positioning Yuuri at his entrance, and at Yuuri's encouraging, shaky smile, slowly sinks down.

It takes very little time for him to be seated, and he moans out at the fact.

And, with a slight downward movement..."Ah fuck", he keens. Just as he thought, Yuuri's head lays perfectly on his prostate, hitting it with every thrust.

Bracing his arms on Yuuri's chest, and moaning at the hands grasping his ass cheeks, he starts moving, basking in the sound of Yuuri's moans.

At this point in his life, he's had about every cock size there is..But this one, _this one_ is the absolute best one he's ever had. 

Every thrust is perfect, hits him so perfect, fills him so perfectly he could sob. 

He actually does sob the first time Yuuri thrusts up.

"Yeah, fuck, lyubov, do that again." He whines. He doesn't even know if that sentence was in English. Maybe it was in Russian. Maybe it was in Japanese. Or, maybe it was just one long sentence of grunts and moans, but either way Yuuri seems to understand and does it again, meeting him now on every thrust.

He knows he's getting close, but really, _really_ wants Yuuri to come inside him before he finishes. 

"Yuuri, are you close? Please tell me you are." He moans into Yuuri's neck, teeth leaving a hickey there. 

"So close Victor!" Yuuri whines, thrusts getting erratic.

"Yes, fuck good, come on Yuuri, I want you to come in me. Want you to fill me up. Want to feel that cute cock of yours spill everything it has in me." He moans filthily into Yuuri's ear, and his words seem to do the trick, as seconds later, Yuuri moans out his name, thrusts hard into him, and stills, spilling inside him.

The sensation finally pushes Victor over the edge, and he spills all over Yuuri's chest with a moan of his name and a colorful Russian swear.

He collapses on top of his fiance, panting into his shoulder. Yuuri's chest is still rising and falling quickly under his, and his hands have started to softly trace at the muscles of Victor's back.

"Can I pull out? Its getting kind of sensitive." He says softly into Victor's hair.

"Yes, of course! Sorry Yuuri, still out of it." He laughs, rolling off of Yuuri and into his side when he pulls out.

He rests his head on Yuuri's chest, smiling at the heartbeat he can hear, and the hand that starts running through his hair.

"So, um, was that okay?" Yuuri asks quietly, voice rumbling underneath Victor's ear.

He pulls up in surprise, looking at his fiance's red, shy face.

"Okay?! It was way more than okay! It was amazing! Best sex I've ever had." He exclaims.

"Really? You're not just saying it to be nice?" Yuuri asks, uncertain.

"Lyubov," Victor says, softly cupping his cheek, "That was absolutely perfect. You have the most perfect cock, and I will consider myself the luckiest person in the world that I was the first one who got to experience it in that way. And ever will be, since I had no plans of letting you go before all this, and definitely don't now either." 

Yuuri's expression is still incredulous, but his eyes are starting to soften.

"So, it works then...its not too small for that?" 

"Definitely, definitely not. Its the perfect size. Really Yuuri, you should consider letting someone mould your cock into a sex toy, it'd make the perfect dildo." Victor sighs wistfully, and Yuuri giggles, hitting him softly on the arm.

"You're ridiculous." Yuuri says with a shake of his head, laying back down.

"Yeah, ridiculously in love." Victor emphasizes, getting another gentle wack for his efforts.

"We should shower." Yuuri says, yawn contradicting his statement.

Victor laughs, "Mm, we _should_ , but I don't want to, and neither do you. So looks like it'll be a wet washcloth kind of night." He says, before heading to the bathroom to grab just that.

He comes back to a Yuuri who's almost fully asleep, and smiles, before gently cleaning him down. Cleaning himself too, he throws the washcloth in the direction of the hamper, opens the door to let Makkachin back in, and climbs into bed.

Yuuri immediately opens his arms to him, and Victor smiles, laying within the soft, warm protection of them. 

"I love you so much Victor." Yuuri says around another yawn.

His heart skips a beat, and he grins, "I love you too, so much." he says, before laying a soft kiss on Yuuri's lips.

Victor drifts out to the thought that maybe those articles weren't all that wrong. Maybe he _is_ a size queen. Just not in the way they, or he, expected. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Giant WIP fic and all the fans of it glaring at me*, *hides face*. Listen ya'll I am sorry. Life has been hectic as heck and the Nurse Yuuri and Vitya fic is a giant monster that requires meticulous planning and mapping and...I had the day off from University and just wanted to write some fluffy Insecure! Yuuri smut. I don't even really know where this idea bloomed from, I just know that once it did I had to write it. And no, I didn't write Yuuri as having a teeny weanie because of certain DUMB asian stereotypes, I just liked the idea of Victor being this proclaimed size queen and Yuuri being like 'oh no what ever will I do I have a small penis'. So yes.
> 
> Follow me, prompt me, or reblog this on my [Tumblr](https://stereksale77.tumblr.com) <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! As always, Kudos and Comments are the wind beneath my wings! <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~Kait


End file.
